Christopher Hissioum year five
by animelover47
Summary: Christopher Hissioum is about a red haired boy, that is in Slytherin house. It is the year 2018. His older brother Kyou, is seeking revange. Ryo (christopher's little sister) gets possed. Christopher must choose between two girls to take to the yuleball.
1. Default Chapter

Christopher and Victor sit down at the Slytherin table. It was a new year at Hogwarts. Raspberry a dirty blonde headed girl was snickering about something. She was snickering about how she put a "kick me" sign on Christopher's back. "I wonder what she is snickering about?" said Victor. "She's a bitch, she is, and she always will." Said Christopher. They looked over at the Huffelpuff table. They saw Katta, and Toru. Toru, and Katta were smiling, like they were preps. Then they looked at the Gryffindor table. They saw Aiko; she looked quite, and lonely. Then they looked at the new students. "Hissioum, Ryo!" screamed Professor McGonagull. Ryo trembled, and sat down. She looked worried. "It's your sister." Said Victor. "Ya, I know." Said Christopher. "Hmmm...you look like a Gryffindor!" yelled the sorting hat. "Gryffindor eh?" said Christopher. "Hiokeyo, Toku." Said Professor McGonagull. The blonde head girl that looked like a boy tripped, and got up, and sat down. "Hmmm, you're a hard one, Sly-, no Gryf-, no Huff-, no Rave-, I can't find a place to sort you." Said the sorting hat. "Huffelpuff!" yelled Toku. Toru slapped himself on the forehead, and said, "You got to be kidding me!" "Huffelpuff Huffelpuff Huffelpuff Huffelpuff Huffelpuff Huffelpuff Huffelpuff Huffelpuff!" screamed Toku. "Alright then Huffelpuff it is!" said the sorting hat. "Yay!" screamed Toku. She walked to the Huffelpuff table, and sat next to her brother Toru. "Hi ya brother, Toru!" screamed Toku. "You got to be kidding me!" said Toru. "I hope you know that Toru likes to suck his thumb, and sleep with his teddy bear, and he is a scared of the dark, and he –" Toku couldn't finish her sentence because Toku covered up her mouth. "She has A.D.D." said Toru sadly. The girls at the Huffelpuff table snickered. "I do not have A.D.D.!" screamed Toku. Christopher, and Victor just looked at Toru, and Toku. Christopher sighed; He waited, and waited for the sorting ceremony to be over. He finally looked at the Ravenclaw table. He glared at only two people, Iris, and Kim. Iris loves to rip of Christopher's shirts, and wash them, but when she washes them they become ripped up. Iris did admit that she loved him as a boyfriend, in the third year. Iris took him to the Yule ball, but Christopher wanted to go with Aiko, but Katta already asked her. That was last year, thought. Kim she hated Slytherin's especially Christopher. Almost everyone hated her, well if you were in Slytherin. Toru loves her as a girlfriend, but Kim she only loves him as a friend. Christopher took a sip of water, and waited. "Now it's time to eat!" said Headmistress Kastle. Christopher didn't eat. "Why aren't you eating, Chrissy!" said Victor. "Just say Chris, not Chrissy, stop acting gay! Kyoko is going to get specious about you, and break up with you, and I'm not hungry." Said Christopher. "Ok." Said Victor. Raspberry looked at Christopher. "What?" said Christopher? "Meet me outside." Whispered Raspberry. "What's that all about?" asked Victor. "She wants me to meet her outside." Said Christopher. "Are you going to meet her?" said Victor. "Ya." Said Christopher. They finished eating, and when the head boy was ready about to lead people to the Slytherin Common room. Christopher, and Raspberry snuck outside. They went into a dark area. "What do you want?" said Christopher. Christopher didn't hear a reply. He felt something kiss his lips. Christopher slapped what ever kissed his lips because it was so dark. "Raspberry, did you kiss me?" asked Christopher. He felt something hug him. "Yes, Christopher, I want to show you my true feelings about you." Cried Raspberry. She pulled off the kick me sign, and threw it to the ground. "I love you." Said Raspberry. She took his hand, and she pulled him to a area were they can see each other. "I'm sorry, for all the mean things I did to you, I always liked you!" cried Raspberry. "Thanks, now I have two girls after me!" said Christopher. "Who!" said Raspberry? "Iris, duh!" said Christopher. Raspberry made a sour look on her face, and said "Right, I forgot about her..." said Raspberry. Christopher was ready to go back to the castle, but Raspberry touched his back, and said, "Please will you just stay here for a couple of minutes?" Christopher sighed, and said "Sure." Raspberry smiled, and said "Thank you." Christopher did a little smile, and sat down on a grassy area. Raspberry sat really close to him. "I love you." Said Raspberry. "Yeah, I know, you told me five million times already." Said Christopher. "Wait, the password to get in the common room!" exclaimed Christopher, "I know it." Said Raspberry. "You do?" said Raspberry. 'My father is the head of Slytherin." Said Raspberry. "Well, well, what do we have here?" said Miko. Christopher, and Raspberry made a look like opps. "Raspberry Rachel Kastle! I'll let you off the hook, but Christopher..." said Miko. "I told him to come outside with me." Explained Raspberry. "Oh, Raspberry, go to the common room. You too Christopher. Miko walked off in to the mist. "Thanks Raspberry, for not getting me in trouble," said Christopher. "Your Welcome, but there is a price!" said Raspberry. "What?" Groaned Christopher. "You have to be my boyfriend!" said Raspberry. "What if I don't want to be your boyfriend?" said Christopher. "Mom, will beat up your ass. I'll make your life hell." Said Raspberry. "Oh, but what if I be your boyfriend, what do I get out of it?" said Christopher. "Me! But if you get in trouble I will tell it was my fault. So you wouldn't get in trouble." Said Raspberry. "Sure I'll be your boyfriend, but you are going to have Iris. She likes me too." Said Christopher. "Oh yeah that bitch." Said Raspberry. "Yeah." Said Christopher. "Well, let's go to the common room." Said Raspberry. "Ok." Said Christopher. They walked down to the dungeons. "Ocolapus." Said Raspberry. They went threw the trapdoor. "What took you so long?" said Victor. Victor looked at Christopher's lips, and at his collar. There was lipstick over Christopher's lips, and collar. "Trying on lip stick eh?" said a 1st year slytherin. "Oh, I see what happened." Said a slytherin girl. "Making out, so that was it." Said Kyoko. Raspberry blushed. "It's not what you think it was, well yeah it was." Said Christopher. Christopher blushed. He went to his dorm. He sat on his bed, and looked out of his window. "Iris, Raspberry, or Aiko!" said Christopher. He turned into his animugus an orange cat. "Well Aiko has Katta, but Raspberry, and Iris! I hope the Yule ball isn't coming up soon!" Thought Christopher. He fell asleep in his animugus form.


	2. Kyou, Magorhy, and Iris

Continued form Christopher year 5

--

The next day Christopher walked to Charms class. Iris walked up to Christopher.

"Your shirt is sooo dirty!" complained Iris. "

It's not dirty, I just washed it, and you stay away form me!" Said Christopher. Christopher tried to run away form Iris. He didn't want to fight with her, or be late for class.

"I wouldn't rip off your shirt, and get you late for a price!" said Iris. She pushed back her dark brown hair. Her big gray-blue eyes sparkled.

"What's the price." Sighed Christopher. Christopher shifted his books to one side. He went closer to Iris, but not too close.

"You have to be my boyfriend!" said Iris excitingly. Her eyes sparkled, and were filled with love, and joy, and don't forget happiness. "If you say no, I will blame things on you, and I'll do things that make you did it, make your life hell, I'll kill myself too, and make it look like you killed me! I will make you late, and rip off your clothes everyday!" cried Iris. Now her eyes were filled with hatred, and madness, they looked cold. Christopher hesitated.

"Ok fine, I will be your boy friend." Said Christopher.

"You will? I feel so loved, I'm telling all of my friends!" said Iris. She bounced around, and ran towards her friends.

"Wait, I already have a girlfriend, what the hell am I'm going to do!" thought Christopher. "I only have a couple minutes to get to charms class!" said Christopher. He ran to charms class. "Sorry, I'm late?" said Christopher. No one was in the classroom. "What the hell?" said Christopher? Christopher ran back into the hallways, no one was there. The halls were quite. "Were is everyone?" said Christopher. Christopher heard a laughing noise. He spun around, and saw his older brother Kyou.

"Hello brother." Said Kyou. His black hair shined. His gray misty eyes sparkled.

"Kyou, were is everyone." Said Christopher. Christopher's eyes were filled with anger. "Did you kill them?" said Christopher.

"Silly brother, why would I waste my magic on dumb posers." Said Kyou.

Christopher didn't say anything. He looked at his mad brother. "Aren't you going to make a comment?" said Kyou.

"No." said Christopher. Christopher's hair shined, His eyes looked calm. He walked up closer to his brother. "Why are you so evil?" asked Christopher. He stared at his brother for a couple of minutes, and walked up a little bit closer. "For fifteen years I always wondered that." Said Christopher.

"Follow me." Said Kyou. Christopher didn't hesitate he followed Kyou. They walked to the forbidden forest. They walked really deep into the forest. They came to a giant magical demon cat. It had three eyes, it had black fur, five tails, the eyes were blue, it had a little white on the ears, paws, and tails, and it had water circling around the paws. Kyou walked toward the cat, and chant, "Pick me up." A gust of wind picked up Kyou, and it threw him on top of the magical demon cat.

"Hop on." Said Kyou.

"Pick me up." Chanted Christopher, and a gust of wind picked him up, and threw him on top of the huge magical demon cat.

"I'm going to freeze time." Said Kyou. Kyou swished his wand. "Time is frozen for two hours." Said Kyou. "Ok." Said Christopher. The magical demon cat flew above the trees; they flew at first twenty miles per hours. "Hold on, she can go up to five thousand miles per hour." Said Kyou.

"Okay." Said Christopher. Christopher held on tight. The magical demon dog flew higher, and went fast. In two minutes they were in Japan. They went into the Kurai Mori (Dark forest). "Wow, I haven't been in her for a long time!" said Christopher. They jumped off of the magical demon cat. Then water went around the magical demon cat. It was like a tornado of water instead of wind that went around the magical demon cat, but you couldn't feel any wind, and you couldn't get sucked into it. The twenty-foot cat turned into a three-foot cat.

Kyou crouch down, and the magical demon cat jumped into his arms. "Your being a good girl today, Kagome." Said Kyou Kyou stood up straight, and stroked Kagome. "Follow me." Said Kyou. Christopher ran up to Kyou, and followed him.

"What is that thing that you call Kagome." Said Christopher.

"She's a Magorhy, it's a demon cat. They are really rare. They only roam in Japan, China, and America." Said Kyou. Kagome purred softly. They kept walking. They walked deeper and deeper in the forest. "Here we are." Purred Kyou. They came to this huge mansion. It looked a little run down, but it was still beautiful. The mansion was gray, and the roof was black. The door was oak. Many of the windows were shattered.

"Wow." Said Christopher.

"Let's go in, and welcome to my home." Said Kyou. They walked up to the mansion. Kyou reached in his pocket. He held up a sliver key, it had white wings. He took the key, and went up to the mansion. He put the key, and turned it left, and then right. The door swung open. Christopher went in the mansion. It was pretty plain. Nothing fancy. It had a few paintings of famous witches, and wizards. There was tons of books, the walls were white, the floors were marble, and he had another Magorhy.

It was gray, and had a white circle around it's left eye, it was only two feet tall, his eyes were blue, and it had white clouds going around it's feet, and paws, it had six tales, it's chest, and two front paws were white, and it had slivery claws.

"Kiwa, come girl." Said Kyou. Kiwa came running up to Kyou. She leaped into Kyou, barely missing him. "I missed you." Said Kyou. Kyou walked into another room. Kagome, and Christopher followed him. This room also had white walls, it had a sliver fireplace, and there were three white chairs, and a silver couch. There was a sliver rug, and there was a sliver bookcase filled with torn up books. Then there was a little black table. There was a picture on it. There was a lady on there. She had long black hair, and she had brown eyes. She looked European. She looked happy.

"May, I ask who is that?" said Christopher pointing to the picture.

"That, lets just say someone I knew I long time ago." Said Kyou. Kyou stretch a little, and said, "You may sit down if you like." Christopher sat on the white chair next to the black table. Kyou sat down on the couch. "I would like to give you Kiwa, she is younger than Kagome. She can be big as fifteen feet tall she is a wind Magorhy. If you would like." Said Kyou.

"I'll take her, what does she eat?" asked Christopher.

"Rodents such as foxes, snakes, ferrets, and she does eat some herbs. She mostly eats meat." Said Kyou.

"Sure I'll take her, but I have a few questions for you." Said Christopher.

"Sure ask me anything you want." Said Kyou.

"Why haven't you killed me yet, were is everyone at hogwarts at, What is our family curse, are you a death eater, who is really that girl in that picture over there, and what is Ryo's curse why is she always sick!" said Christopher.

--

To be continued in the next chapter...


End file.
